


Janet didn't go to the plastic surgeon

by Anonymous



Category: The Bag Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragna is a shitstain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Janet didn't go to the plastic surgeon

"This is for breaking my nose, you asshole!!" Janet yelled as she stabbed Dragna with a knife she specifically sharpened for this. She then stabbed him again. And again. And again, until he lies in the pool of his own blood, dead at last. Janet spit on him and left his office.


End file.
